


I Am So Grateful To You For Everything, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Summer Fun Series: [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Family, Family Time/Quality Time, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sandcastle/Sandcastles, Slash, Sons, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was thinking about his life, & how it was good, He told Danny this, as they watch their children play, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!!*





	I Am So Grateful To You For Everything, Danno:

*Summary: Steve was thinking about his life, & how it was good, He told Danny this, as they watch their children play, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day to be on the beach, The McGarrett-Williams Family was enjoying themselves, as the day was shining on them, Pizzeria Owner, Danny "Danno" Williams was enjoying the fact, that his business was a success, & he could be home for his children. It was favorite job to do.

 

Meanwhile, Security Consultant, Commander Steve McGarrett were having fun with his children, Charles "Charlie" Williams, & Grace Williams, his son, & daughter, They all love being in the water, & it was a soothing thing for them, & they always feel happy, when they get out of it.

 

He was throwing in the air, & tossing them into the water, He loves to laugh, whenever they squeal out in happiness, It did his heart good, cause it makes all the bad, & stuff go away, as he hangs out with his family, He also finds that he is home more certain days, cause he knows that Chin-Ho Kelly, & Kono Kalakaua can handle the business, if needed.

 

As soon as they were done, Charlie & Grace wanted to build a sandcastle, & Steve went to be with his daughter, & their new baby daughter. He kissed his beloved blond, "Thank you, Danno, I am so grateful to you for this life, I love you," "Right back at ya, Super Seal", & they watched their other kids enjoy themselves.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
